Moratorium on Happiness
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Mädchen in Uniform 1931 (my second fan-fiction written on first and the best femslash film). The title a.k.a. 'Moratorium über Glücklichkeit'. "What you call sin, Headmistress, I call the great spirit of love, which takes a thousand forms". Fräulein von Bernburg to the Headmistress. Femslash, happy end.


PG-13 | femslash | Romance/ little angst | AU | Fräulein Elisabeth von Bernburg / Manuela von Meinhardis | «Frau Oberin» it is «Mrs. Headmistress» in English (a.k.a. Fräulein von Nordeck)

XXX

Liebe Dorothea Wieck aus Manuela (a.k.a. Hermione McGonagall)

XXX

Manuela was drunk. Everyone admitted it. Even Elisabeth von Bernburg did. But Fräulein von Bernburg knew much more than the Headmistress could think ever. She knew that Manuela's speech was not as a drinker's speech just. The girl said her heart.

"What you call sin, Headmistress, I call the great spirit of love which takes a thousand forms." Elisabeth von Bernburg said to Fräulein von Nordeck.

The Headmistress said that Manuela _dare__d_ said such terrible words and will be punished.

"Nein!" (Not!) It was the only thing that Elisabeth thought. But she could not say it to the Headmistress.

XXX

Manuela came out from Fräulein von Bernburg's office. But Fräulein von Nordeck went in the office soon that talks seriously with Elisabeth.

_Elisabeth von Bernburg could not get out from her office that follow Manuela and return her __geliebt__ Mädchen_ (beloved girl).

Fräulein von Nordeck sat and begun her wrathful speech.

Elisabeth protested to every sentence, which the Headmistress was saying.

But after a while Elisabeth did not sustained and said to Fräulein von Nordeck "I am sorry but I am must going out". (_Author's note_: Elisabeth von Bernburg was in the office less time (after Manuela came out) than in the film.)

The teacher did not wait the Headmistress' answer. She run out from the office and begun seeks out the girl.

XXX

Fräulein von Nordeck left the office and went to her office, because she knew why Fräulein von Bernburg ran out. And she knew that the teacher will not come back soon.

"Fräulein von Bernburg will punish too." Fräulein von Nordeck was thinking.

Elisabeth von Bernburg was far from her office and she knew that the Headmistress did not can hear if she says something.

Elisabeth did not know that Manuela was staying behind her back.

"Manuela, please go back. Ich liebe dich." (I love you (thou).) Elisabeth von Bernburg shouted.

"I am here." Elisabeth heard the answer of her geliebt Mädchen.

Fräulein von Bernburg was not can believe that Manuela is staying behind her back.

Elisabeth approached to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Manuela looked at her geliebt teacher and asked, "Is it true?"

"It is more than true. I love you so much but I know school rules. We could not be together. We could not be happy. But I am here now. I thought that you could do something bad with yourself. I was run out from the office and left Fräulein von Nordeck. I do not know what she will do with us when we shall have come in my office."

"Fräulein von Bernburg, you do not must worry. The Headmistress left your office. I saw how she was going toward her office. But you do not must worry about me because she did not saw me."

"Let's go to my office now. I must tell you something that someone else does not need to hear."

XXX

Elisabeth's office.

When they had sat in chairs, Elisabeth begins telling her secret.

"When you will have finished the school... I know you said about it. But I shall not be able kiss other girls (even on the forehead). Ich liebe dich, Manuela."

"Have you said it again?" Manuela was asking surprised.

Elisabeth looked at Manuela and smiled. "Ja." (Yes)

"Fräulein von Bernburg, did you believed that I learnt a verse?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am so sorry but I do not can think about anything when I look at you. I learnt a verse..."

"I feel the same when I look at you."

"But why you will not kiss other girls?" Manuela von Meinhardis was asking surprised.

"No matter that the Headmistress will do with us. She will let us leave the school when you have finish."

"But why do you want to do it? If it is because of me..."

"Nein! (Not!) Do you know why I am kissing girls after they (and you too) have gone to bed?"

"Maybe you wanted be like as mama for your girls (and me because I am your girl too)?"

"It is part of the answer. It is very small part. You must know true. I have not said it to nobody. I am a lesbian."

Manuela was not can say anything because Elisabeth von Bernburg's words explained everything.

"Elisabeth is very kind for all girls. She smiles to each of us because she loves us. But why I am the one whom she loves very strongly?" Manuela could not answer to her own question.

"What are you thinking about my words? A lesbian it is a female who loves females. No males of course."

"What am I thinking? I do not can find words that explain how I like it. But today you said that I must leave your office. The Headmistress said that nobody could communicate with me. It was the end for me. I do not have anyone whom I love so strongly. You are the one and only who loves me mutually. But why do you love me so strongly?"

"I wanted try to be like as mama sometimes."

"But it was very difficultly." Manuela said. "Because you kissing me... not on the forehead. Ich liebe Sue (I love you), Fräulein von Bernburg. I left your office and I want die right then because I do not can live without you. I wanted fell down the stairs."

"Oh, Manuela. It is so terrible. Why do you love me so much?"

"Because you are the best. It is true."

"Thank you dear but _you are_ the best. Do you remember I said that you can be very good actress if you will take lessons?"

"Ja." Manuela answered.

"When we will have left the school, I want play in a theatre with you. At the time when I studied at that school..."

"You studied at that school? And what about the Headmistress?"

"I do not know how long our Headmistress works here but I did not study when here was other Headmistress. Maybe it was a long time ago."

"And she was so terrible too?"

"Of course people do not can change very strongly."

Elisabeth did not say anything. She was embracing Manuela and kissing her as every evening. But it was longer.

They were not wanting finish their wonderful kiss.

"Call me Elisabeth please."

"Thank you very much. Elisabeth, shall we can be together when I will have finished the school?"

"Ja. Aber... Nicht ist doch!" (Yes. But... Not yet! / Last 3 words belong to Dorothea Wieck's Elisabeth from "Anna und Elisabeth", LOL.) When I studied in that school, here was "Don Carlos" too. I played Don Carlos too. But I have not anyone who was looking at me as I was looking at you, mein liebe."

XXX

XXX

Elisabeth did not worry longer. She can lose ihr Mädchen (her girl). Fräulein von Bernburg very wanted deal with one fact.

"I fell in love with Manuela. It was mutual love at first sight. I _tried_ to act as a teacher and as a mama often. But I could not. Why Manuela embraced me before I must kiss her first night? I could not resist to my strong wish. It was mutually. I was kissing a girl on the lips but do not on the forehead. It was not simply "a girl". I was kissing _Manuela_. It was very short kiss but I was doing it most passionate lesbian way. I do not a straight. I knew it always. The one that we wanted then (I know exactly Manuela wanted too) that our kiss continued... maybe one minute or even minute and a half.* Ich liebe Manuela and it is one that importantly for me right now. Who is Manuela for me? She must be a schoolgirl for me just. Well... _maybe_ she can be almost my daughter, who I have not and shall have not ever. But it is lie. I do not must lie to myself. I love Manuela in a different way. I am kissing my girls on the forehead every night but then I am going to Manuela's bed... Platonic love cannot be here. I am kissing Manuela on the lips."

The teacher tried does not think about Fräulein von Nordeck. She tried does not think about minute when the Headmistress will come in the office that punish them.

"Elisabeth, what Fräulein von Nordeck will do with us?" Manuela was asking with fear in her voice.

"I shall do everything I can and she will not lock you away."

"What will you can do?" The girl was asking.

"I shall say that you wanted to do with yourself. Manuela, please does not worry. For my sake..."

"Warum?" (Why?)

"Ich liebe dich. When you will have finished the school, we shall be together."

"Will you regret that you leave your girls?"

"I shall not leave my girls. I shall leave the school when you and my girls will have finished. I do not have other girls except your roommates. I shall kiss the one girl just. Her name is Manuela von Meinhardis."

"Danke schön, Elisabeth." (Thank you very much.)

"Gern geschehen, mein liebe. (You're welcome my love.) Do you want to know how it will be?"

Manuela nodded her head.

"So... Stand up and stand here." Elisabeth showed a place where Manuela must standing.

"I am ready." Manuela thought when she had stood.

The teacher approached to the girl and hugged her. They were kissing each other in the same moment. It was other kiss than every night. It was differently. Elisabeth was kissing Manuela on the lips during second or two every night. But they did not has time limit in the office. They were kissing each other."

"Ooohh, Manuela." Elisabeth whispered. "How you dare do me so happy?"

"I must ask the same thing, dear."

XXX

After a while, Elisabeth and Manuela heard footsteps. Fräulein von Nordeck was going to Elisabeth's office.

The Headmistress went into the office and sat in the chair. She looked at the teacher almost as if she wanted to beats Elisabeth. Fräulein von Nordeck acted so because she said to Manuela few days ago "If you were younger, you'd spanked".

"Fräulein von Bernburg, you will be locked away in your office and Meinhardis will be locked away in other room. You will be unable see each other because you will be unable leave your room alone. Each of you will receive your food in the room."

"Fräulein von Nordeck, what do you want to do with poor Manuela? If I did not found her she would fell down the stairs." Elisabeth asked.

"A teacher does not can be schoolgirls' friend. Love cannot be here, in a boarding school. Individualism it is the only thing that must be here."

"It does not important now." The teacher thought. Then she said, "Fräulein von Nordeck, I know Manuela very well. If you will lock her away, she will do something bad with herself. If you do not think about Manuela, you must think about the school. It will be a stain on the school's reputation."

The Headmistress stood up and said, "You will leave the school at the end of the school year."

"Nein, I shall unable to do it. My girls must finish the school."

"Your girls? Even Westhagen who almost sent a terrible letter? Or someone else who would have done the same thing?"

"Ja, each of them."

"Well... I let you stay here until your girl study. But when they will have finished the school, you will not work here anymore."

Fräulein von Nordeck did not wait Elisabeth's words. She left the office that never returns.

XXX

XXX

Finally, Elisabeth's girls finished the school.

Fräulein Elisabeth von Bernburg did not worked at the school since that day.

XXX

Elisabeth and Manuela walking in the park, holding hands.

"We are free, Manuela. I have not been so happy ever."

"A person in love does nonsense sometimes, I suppose. But we deserve happiness."

"I waited this day very long." Elisabeth said. Then she looked at Manuela and smiled widely.

"My aunt's last words to me were "Do not spoil my plans about your future." I spoiled her plans since I looked at you first time. I knew that I fell in love."

"I did too, Manuela. Do you remember I asked you "Why are you shaking?" Are you saying to me why?"

"I fell in love with you but I could not say true. You are so beautiful... I wished that you be kind to me as my dear mama who died a long ago. But... It was much more. I knew nothing about you. I could not resist to my strong wish. I embraced you first night..."

"I tried to say to myself "hands off" or "lips off" if say correctly. But I could not resist to my strong wish."

"You kissed me on the lips every night since my first day in the school."

"You are bold, Manuela."

"I am disagreeing."

"You are _Meinhardis_. "Hardis" mean "bold" in French. Meinhardis oder "mein kühn" in deutscher Sprach (or "my bold" in German). You are my bold girl."

Manuela looked at Elisabeth and said "Lesbian idol. Mein idol."

XXX

XXX

* "Please, twenty more metres of kissing." (The letters from Romanian distributors after showing the film in Romania.) 20 metres of film is ~ 1,5 minute of screen time.


End file.
